Hana no kousui
by Benji Himura
Summary: Two flowers are on the run. A unknown ploy are decided to take those flowers from his path. Alone and unable to trust in they friends how the flowers will survive from those who them dead.
1. Two flowers

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Author pre-story notes:

Well I am going to try a new thing to spice up my fics. I am adding songs to certain scenes. Like Sakura Taisen did. For example the episode nine when Maria recalls when she meet her captain. I have showed Benji humming, singing and hearing to many songs, in different occasions. Well I just love hearing musing when I am on the computer, when I got outside my house I always carry my CD player so I can listen to it when I walk, when I am not watching TV or anime on my computer I always have the winamp on with my favorite playlist. For example if I stay too long with out hearing music I began to think on music or sing. I will place the songs that suit more the scenes. Try hearing it sometime. If you can listen to the song when reading the scene might be even better. Sorry for taking too long. Now we can return to the normal fic.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter one: Two flowers

It is a dark night in Teito. A heavy rain falls over the city soaking the streets, houses and any person who is careless enough to be walking with out an umbrella. By the late hour the streets in front of the imperial theater would be empty. But two slender figures run out from the theater. A tall woman with short blonde hair wearing a long black coat. And a shorter woman with short brown hair wearing a purple kimono.

On the right hand of the taller one there is a black revolver. And on the left hand of the shorter one there is a naginata. And they free hands are wrapped tight against the hand of the other. Inside the dark halls of the theater shouts can be heard. But the duo doesn't stop. They only stop many blocks away when the shorter girl slips over the wet stones of the street and fall. With the blonde help she gets up and they rest on an empty alley.

"Maria-san what is going on?" the shorter woman asks. "I don't know for sure Sumire." Maria replies to the shorter girl. "But I know that Ogami, Kaede and Kayama are trying to kill us." Sumire nods recalling of the event that leaded to the desperate escape from the place where she called of home.

Two hours earlier

Maria is on her room. The theater is in silence. The blonde is carefully cleaning her revolver. The storm outside rages with its fury. She chuckles aware that Sakura must likely shivering on a corner scared of the lightning's and thunders. She considers if she should go to the brunette room and comfort her. But because of the late hour Maria decides to not go there. Finishing cleaning her revolver she reloads her revolver and places it on her nightstand on her reach. She sighs removing her jacket and places it on her closet. She is about to open her shirt and undress when a quiet knock sounds on her door. Leaving open the two top buttons of her shirt and moves to the door.

"Sakura, you really should…." Maria stops talking seeing that it is not the brunette in front of her door. But a very scared looking Sumire. The chestnut haired girl pushes Maria inside of her room and closes the door behind her. Then Maria notices that Sumire is holding her naginata. "What is wrong Sumire?" Maria asks concerned with her friend and companion.

"I don't know. But Shoui is trying to kill me. And Kayama-san and Kaede-san too." Sumire replies. "Wait. You just said that Ogami, Kaede and Kayama are trying to kill you or I understand it wrong?" Maria asks sounding confused.

"I said that. I don't understand what is happening but they are trying to kill me." Sumire replies. Maria can see the fear on the shorter girl and see that she isn't lying. She peeks by her door opening just a small crack. Maria can see Ogami running by the hall testing door by door. And he is holding his swords. Maria closes and locks her door before Ogami reaches it and holds Sumire and covers her mouth.

Sumire obey the silence order of not moving and not speaking, letting herself relax a bit on the taller woman arms. Ogami steps moves away. Maria let Sumire go and motion to the brunette sit on her bed. Sumire accept the offer and Maria sits close of her. "What happened Sumire?" Maria asks. "It is not like Taisho act like that."

Sumire nods agreeing. "I don't know Maria. Honestly. I was sleeping and I woke with the sound of my door being unlocked. When I looked was Shoui entering holding his swords ready to strike me." Sumire says with tears on her eyes. "I could feel his assassin intent!" after the last remark Sumire begins to cry and Maria holds the sobbing girl to comfort her. Like Sumire she doesn't understand why of the attack. But she won't allow him to just kill Sumire.

Present time

Maria covers Sumire body with her own and pressed her against a wall. Her long black coat covering her entire body melts with the darkness of the alley. Maria lowers her head enough to her hair is covered by the coat collar. With the right angle they just vanished on the darkness. A car passes by the alley. Sumire holds her breath praying to them not be found. After the car leaves and move away Maria let go of Sumire.

The chestnut haired girl releases her breath. "We need to found new clothes. And change our appearances." Maria says. Sumire is shivering with the cold. Maria rubs her shoulders with her gloved hands, cursing herself for not considering that Sumire was only with her normal kimono. And even that now she is using the kimono covering her usually naked shoulders that clothing still gets cold with the rain.

Sumire sighs with pleasure with the warm comfort that her partner is giving her, now that the adrenalin has settled she is beginning to feel very cold. Maria looks around the alley and found a door. She breaks in, smashing her revolver butt on the padlock. The duo enters on the door. In the partial darkness they can see that they are in a store.

Maria and Sumire move to the clothing section and search for clothes on they sizes. "Pick something practical Sumire." Maria says to the shorter girl. "Pants, a jacket and a coat. We aren't here for fashion. Also pick a pair of sturdy shoes or boots." Sumire nods with the taller Russian orders. After few minutes Sumire is wearing a loose pair of jeans pants, a brown pair of rubber soles boots, two shirts, white and a red one, a leather jacket and a long black trench coat. She is fasting the belt.

Maria moves to the girl that is not being able to fast the belt and hold the loose pants on her body at the same time. Maria holds the belt and Sumire picking the cue hold the pants. "Tell when is enough." Maria says while tightens the belt. "Enough." Sumire says after a while. Maria sighs seeing that Sumire enough is very far from the last hole of the belt. After all they are in a men cloths store. Maria picks on her pocket a small pocket knife and carefully opens a new hole on the belt on the place where Sumire wants.

After fasting the shorter girl belt Maria picks her own choices of clothes and undress for her own and dresses herself. Sumire blushes a bit. But they are women and they shared a bathtub many times before.

"Gather your old clothes too Sumire. Pick everything up. Found a bad pack or a shoulder back and stuff on it. We will be taking it with us so they won't found that we changed or outfits." Maria says. "Understood." Sumire says. She moves to another part of the store and picks a large sturdy looking bag pack. She picks it up and she picks one to Maria too. She returns and found the blonde already fasting her own belt. But unlike Sumire, Maria is not having trouble.

Maria is now wearing loose jeans pants, a white shirt, a leather jacket and a black trench coat. Unlike Sumire jacket that is also black, Maria is wearing a light brown one. She moves to pick a pair of boots to herself. "Where are your clothes?" Sumire asks. "Over there." Maria points to a counter. Sumire moves to the counter and fills the bag pack with Maria used and wet clothes. And she notices that as herself Maria changed even the underwear.

The chestnut haired girl fights her embarrassment and continues to place the clothes on the bag folding them to not fill it up. "Place the wet clothes in one bag. The other you pick two more sets of clothes for yourself. Over that chair there are two more sets for me." Maria says tying her newfound boots. "Hai." Sumire replies.

She can tell that Maria isn't happy. They broke in a store and are stealing clothes from it. That by itself turned them into criminals. Not counting the mysterious reason of the attack on herself that extended to Maria. The blonde picks a brown hat and puts on carefully arranging her hair inside it to disguise herself even more. Maria picks a black hat to Sumire and moves to her.

"Let's move." Maria says placing the hat on Sumire head. Sumire nods and Maria picks the bag pack with the wet and heavier clothes. Sumire fix her hair like Maria did and they leave the store. She can't help in feeling happier now, she is warm under the rain and the clothes are protecting her from the water and the cold. Sumire moves to her naginata. Maria is about to say something when she sees the chestnut haired girl removes the blade from the staff.

Under the blade there is space for one and a half hand hold. It part of the main Sumire wraps the blade with a leather belt that she took from the store tying firmly, but light enough to the sharp blade not to cut the leather. She hangs the blade on her belt hidden by the long coat. She breaks the long staff in three smaller parts and tosses the parts in a garbage can.

"Now they won't found it." Sumire says. "But that wasn't a passed for you as a family heritance?" Maria asks. "It was. But right the staff is not important. It is only wood. Ancient wood. But only wood. Can rot. The blade is the important." Sumire answers to her friend. "We can discuss this later."

Maria nods and they move away. "What we do now?" Sumire asks as they walk. "I don't know." Maria replies. "No offence intended Maria. But with your background you should know what to do on a situation like this." Sumire says to Maria. "If this was New York you would be right. But this is Teito. I never thought that I would need to run or hide here." Maria says in a sad tone.

"I am sorry. I also never thought that…" Sumire says in a sad sorrowful tone. "It is okay Sumire. I know that you didn't meant like that." Maria says giving a light squeeze on the shorter girls shoulder. Sumire shots back a sad smile to the taller girl. "What about we go to a hotel?" Sumire asks.

Maria smiles sadly. "Well all the money that I had I left in the story to pay for the clothes and the padlock." The blonde says in a low tone. "It covered most of it." Sumire smiles sadly. "It is okay. I think that it is better that way. At least we didn't stole those." Sumire replies. Maria nods.

They walk in silence for a while. "What about we go to my family house?" Sumire says. "I know that it is a obvious place to go. But even thought I know a way to sneak in. And my family will for sure give us some aid."

Maria looks at Sumire. "You understand that by doing that we might be running straight to a trap?" Maria asks. "If I was chasing you, I would go there first." Sumire nods confirming. "But unless we want to steal money to get a room it is the only way to proceed." Sumire adds. Maria nods.

"Then we need to move very carefully." Maria says and Sumire nods to her. Far from there a clock began to tell the hour. On the empty streets the three bell rings echoes. For the running duo that is only a sign that the night is not close of ending yet.

End of the chapter one.

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. For the unedited version please go to the for the edited version please go to I thank you all for the understanding. If sexual scenes offend you in any way I am giving you the option to chose a version with out explicit sexual content.


	2. Two flowers in a run and a child doll

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Author pre-story notes:

Well I am going to try a new thing to spice up my fics. I am adding songs to certain scenes. Like Sakura Taisen did. For example the episode nine when Maria recalls when she meet her captain. I have showed Benji humming, singing and hearing to many songs, in different occasions. Well I just love hearing musing when I am on the computer, when I got outside my house I always carry my CD player so I can listen to it when I walk, when I am not watching TV or anime on my computer I always have the winamp on with my favorite playlist. For example if I stay too long with out hearing music I began to think on music or sing. I will place the songs that suit more the scenes. Try hearing it sometime. If you can listen to the song when reading the scene might be even better. Sorry for taking too long. Now we can return to the normal fic.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter two: Two flowers in a run and a child doll

Near of the Kanzaki family household 6:32 AM

Sumire and Maria move silently on the streets it is no longer raining. "Just one block away. Then we can enter on the household by the back entrance." Sumire says. "There aren't many people that know about it. Just the Kanzaki family members and few members of the staff." Maria nods hearing to Sumire.

After few more minutes walking the tired duo arrives. Being very careful they sneak inside the tall walls of the household. Before entering Maria makes Sumire wait so they can check inside the house. And on a living room they see Shigeki, Hinako and Kaede standing. Kaede is on her uniform. Shigeki is on a gray suit and Hinako with a purple robe. Letting clear that she was woke by the Fujieda woman.

Unlike Kaede and Shigeki that are with they backs turned to the window Hinako spots the duo. But she doesn't show any reaction to it.

"Why you have to disturb us this time of the morning?" Hinako asks to Kaede. "Because we are searching for Sumire. She is charged over many charges. All of them very serious." Kaede says clearly angry. "We believe that she would seek for shelter here and we need to bring her into custody."

Shigeki is clearly outraged with her words. "I want to hear about everyone of them. Sumire wouldn't do anything illegal." He says to Kaede barely holding his anger. "I also want to hear it all. But I have a meeting that I can't cancel. It is about a movie that I will be starring. I heard that it have some interesting twists and will be showing an old home." Hinako says to them leaving the room.

Sumire eyes go wide. "We need to leave Maria." Sumire says. "I know that Sumire." Maria says. "You mother doesn't sound even worried." The blonde adds surprised. "Maria she just told us where to go." Sumire says. The blonde is clearly confused. "An old home. It is a place where she would take me when very young. It is an apartment near of the river with an awesome view. We expended time there looking the river or on a near park. No one knows about that apartment. Not even my father."

Maria understands. They quickly leave the household. They pick a streetcar. Being careful to stay sited and keeping the hats covering them faces. They arrive on the street of the apartment and they enter on a small building. Maria doesn't see anything out of the ordinary on the building, going against the image of Hinako.

On the third floor Sumire stop on the last door of a small hall. She carefully searches for something above the doorframe. She smiles and takes her hand from it holding a dust covered key. "My mother told me since I was young that she left a key here if she lost hers. And that if I wanted to stay alone I could use this apartment. It is fully decorated." Sumire says opening the door.

They get in and lock the door behind them. Maria is impressed, the apartment is shinning clean. At least the entrance and the living room that they can see. Taking out the boots the duo explores the apartment. They found two rooms being one a suite, one master bathroom, one kitchen, one dinning room and a laundry room with a large area to hang the clothes. The duo leaves the wet clothes there to dry.

"Sumire, you should sleep a bit. I will guard the place." Maria says. "There isn't need for that Maria. You need to sleep as much as I do. If you feel so worried we can share a bed. They are king sized. More than enough space for both of us." Sumire says. Maria thinks a bit.

"Fine I will sleep too. But I will use the other room." Maria says. Sumire nods and they move each to a room. Sumire undresses herself. Leaving only one shirt and the pair of under shorts that she took from the store to replace her rain wet panties. She lies on the bed and covers herself before falling into a heavy sleep. On her room Maria does the same.

3:52 PM

Sumire wakes slowly. She looks around and gets surprised by not founding herself on her bedroom. But then she recalls of the previous night events. She gets out of the bed and moves to the kitchen to fetch herself some water. She is surprised by the sight of her mother wearing an apron over a light purple dress. She is fixing a meal. Maria only with a white shirt and a pair of under shorts is sited on the kitchen table eating an occidental breakfast.

"Hinako what you are doing?" Sumire asks when she recovers from the shock. "Cooking." She replies with out turning to her. "Take a seat near of your friend that I am finishing your breakfast. After what happened last night you must be needing to eat." And as agreeing Sumire stomach growls. Sumire blushes deeply and seat.

"How she got here?" Sumire asks. "She was here when I woke. I found her here with a large bag filled with groceries. Then she told me to sit down and began fixing me breakfast." Maria answers. "Well I came here four hours ago and you two where sound sleep. I took your clothes and washed them. After it I went buy few things to make you two something to eat." Hinako says placing a plate filled with eggs, bacon, sausages and a large piece of Italian bread in front of Sumire. She fills a large glass with orange juice and places in front of her too.

Sumire eats with eager. "I didn't knew that you cooked." Sumire says to Hinako. "Well there is things that you don't know about me. I also know how wash, clean and sew. But I don't usually do those things. But when I want to be alone I do all those myself." Hinako replies sitting in front of the duo holding a glass of juice for herself.

"Now you can tell us why you told us to hide here?" Maria asks to Hinako. "I would prefer to discuss this after you two ate. But I guess that I can do it now." Hinako says before sipping her juice. "First of all Sumire is my daughter and I wouldn't let her being taken away with out talking to her first. Second I don't buy all those things that the Fujieda woman said."

Sumire stops eating as well Maria. "She told that Sumire is guilty of high treason, conspiracy to murder and murder. And you Miss Tachibana of protecting a traitor, being a traitor by doing the above and murder of several law officers on your escape from the justice with Sumire." Hinako says calmly. Maria and Sumire are stunned shocked.

"Well I was right. She was lying." Hinako says. "She is not a good liar or a good actress." Sumire looks faint. Maria is pale. "I never did anything of that. I never killed anything else than a kouma or a demon." Sumire says.

"I am aware of that Sumire. That is why I didn't turned you two in. Because I know that you two are innocent." Hinako says. "And if we where guilty you would turn us in?" Maria asks. "Just after giving you two some money and ways to escape from the country and then tell them where you two where and leave you two to be found or escape." Hinako replies.

Maria doesn't say anything. Hinako is helping them and she didn't turned them in. and she can understand if she did if they were actually guilty.

"All those are severe charges. Punished by death." Hinako says to them. "I believe that it is better you two leave the country." Maria nods agreeing. Sumire nods weakly still digesting what she heard. "But we can't leave with out being noticed." Maria says.

"That I can arrange. I have a friend." Hinako says. "A very reliable and trust worth friend that will take you two out of the country if I ask to."

Sumire looks at them. "But they we would to live in the run. Hide ourselves until we die." Sumire says. "That is better than death Sumire." Hinako says, Maria nods agreeing. "I will need the measurements of both of you, shoe numbers and everything. I will buy you two more clothes. Men wear and women wear. You two can't only stay with those. I will keep everything plain and simple." Hinako says to them.

Maria nods. "But that won't bring attention to you?" Maria asks. "Actually no. I as Sumire do lots of shopping. And I can get those with out being noticed." Hinako replies. "I will also arrange money for you two. Some in currency and some jewels. Those can be sold and converted in money from any country that you may be in." Hinako adds.

"How you know that much?" Sumire asks surprised with the calm that her mother is taking everything. "As I said before there is many things about me that you don't know." Hinako replies. "There is food enough for three more meals. Your clothes are drying now. It have hot water and showers goods in both bathrooms. There is water, light and gas here. So you two can make yourself comfortable here." Hinako continues. "Don't unlock the door or leave the apartment. And don't open the door. I have a copy of the key so I will unlock myself if someone knocks don't answer."

Maria and Sumire nod understanding. "On the bottom of that bag there is a box of 45 caliber ammo for you Miss Tachibana." Hinako says looking to Maria. Hinako gets up and move to a counter. She picks a cloth parcel and moves back to the table. "This is for you. Since you got rid of the original staff uses this one. You can dismantle it to hide it under your coat and clothes." Hinako says handing the parcel to Sumire. The younger woman opens it.

She sees five metal rods all with thirty five centimeters. Sumire notices that most of them end with a screw like tip and understand how it is assembled. She also notices a small lock on one of the end with out any screws and understands that it is to attach the naginata blade.

"I will leave now to buy the clothes. If some there is problems you two can defend yourselves. Then you two run to the harbor to a bar called 'Oceans'. I will meet you two there when I hear about the incident." Hinako says. The duo nods agreeing. Hinako leaves the apartment leaving the duo there.

Sumire still can't believe on what just happened. Not only she found that she was framed and charged over many crimes, but she saw her mother doing things and acting like she never saw before. Cooking and washing it is even passable. But having contacts and weapons to taking them out of the country it is beyond her understanding.

Maria looks at Sumire. She can understand the confusion of the shorter girl. "Look just accept it Sumire." Maria says in a soft tone. "I will get a bath ready. According to your mother the tub is large enough for both of us. And I am sure that you also need a bath to relax."

Sumire nods absent minded. Maria gets up and search on the bag for the ammo box. She leaves the kitchen. Sumire can hear the sound of the water running on the bathroom. After a while Maria returns to the kitchen and gently leads Sumire to the bathroom. They bath on the large tub trying to forget the run and the problems for a little while.

5:22 PM

Maria and Sumire are in the living room now wearing them old clothes now dry. The door opens and Maria looks to it with her hand on her revolver. It is Hinako and Maria moves her hand away from it. Hinako is carrying two large shopping bags. She hands one to Maria and the others to Sumire

"Each is filled with clothes for the each of you. Enough to fit those bags that you two got." Hinako says sitting down on an empty armchair. "I bought plain white panties and matching bras. Sportive ones to give better support on the run. There is one pair of dresses to each of you. A casual dress and a night dress. On the run you might need to hide in unusual places."

Maria nods seeing the clothes that she gained. "There is one suit to each. But most of the clothes are jeans pants, button up shirts, thicker shirts to protect against the cold, two jackets and another coat each. Also three pairs of gloves." Hinako continues to list the clothes. "There is also one pair of high heels and one pair of shoes."

Sumire looks at the clothes. They are plain and simple. With a normal cut with nothing eye catching. Even the ties for the suits are plain. "I talked to my contact. The one that will take you two out from the country. He needs two days to get here. In the meantime I am arranging passports to you two." Hinako says to the duo. "I arranged some money. Yens and jewels. I am going to get some more. But this is all that I could get in this short notice."

Hinako gives two small belts with a strong belt bag attached on it. "On the bag have to each one thousand Yens in currency and three thousand in precious stones."

They duo looks impressed to her. She said just some money and she just gave to the duo the total ten thousand Yens in cash and in stones. "Before you two say something I make much more than that a month. And I have much, much more saved. I am an actress for very long and I also get a cut from your father payments." Hinako says to the duo.

"Listen I am aware that this must be hard. Just sitting here praying to not being found. But this is only temporary. In two days you two will have new identities and will be sailing out of the country to safety. Meanwhile just hang tight."

They nod at the older woman support. "I will be leaving now." Hinako says getting up. "Ah! I was forgetting. I bought a pair of books so you two can pass the time doing something else that waiting tensely. Tomorrow morning I will come back with more food for you two and more money."

"Thank you." Both girls say at the same time. "You are welcome. Just don't get caught." Hinako replies leaving the apartment and locking it behind herself. "Let's pack those clothes Sumire. We have time to plan on the best way of doing." Maria says to Sumire to give her something else to think than her mother and how she is acting. Sumire nods and they move to Sumire bedroom.

Two days later

Maria and Sumire are wearing they escape clothes running by Teito empty streets. They are near of the harbor and once again there is a heavy rain pouring down over the imperial city. A couple hundred meters behind them there are many armed and uniformized tsukigumi members chasing them. Luckily for the duo they aren't using firearms.

They see a ship ready for set sail. The duo runs to there know that the ship is the one that they are meant to board. When the duo passes an alley a tall figured wearing a long, black rain coat with a hood covering his face steps out from the alley. They are only fifty meters away from the ship.

"Set sail!" the man shouts to the ship. Sumire looks over her shoulder to the man behind them. The tsukigumi is closing of him. He stands there calmly. When the first member of the tsukigumi tries passing by him, he falls with a major slash on his chest. The others stop seeing the cloaked man with two modified sabers on his hands.

The two blades are wide and double edged. With the tips broader than the rest of the blade. Three of them charge at him wielding katanas. The man defends the attacks and slashes them with his own blades. While he fiercely fends off the tsukigumi, Sumire and Maria reach the ship. "Lower the sails! Full power on the engines!" a tall dark tanned man shouts from behind the ship wheel.

On the ship Sumire turns back and sees the man giving a high kick on one of the tsukigumi members while slashing other. The large group of pursuers is not being able to press forward. The ship is slowly moving away from the docks. The man slashes more members of the tsukigumi and races to the ship. Some of the members that where racing to the ship are slashed out of the way.

The man leaps from the end of the dock and nails his swords on the ship main rail. He pulls himself up and removed the swords from there. "Full speed forward! Take us out of here!" the swordsman shouts to the tall man. He nods and shouts the order again. Soon they left the harbor with out being chased. Maria faints on the deck.

"Let's take her to the captain cabin. She must be exhausted." The swordsman says picking up Maria. Sumire nods helping her to carry the blonde. In the cabin Sumire removes Maria coat and opens her jacket and sees a large red stain on her white shirt. The man sees it too. He picks a large medicine box and softly leads Sumire to a chair. He opens Maria shirt enough to found the wound. Being careful he searches for an exit wound. He founds that the wound on her abdomen is the exit wound and one on her back is the entry wound.

Maria groans in pain while he cleans and dresses her wound. After a while Maria is with a tight bandage wrapped around her stomach holding clean gauzes over her wounds. "She will survive. She lost some blood. That is why she fainted." He says to Sumire.

Sumire nods to him moving near of Maria. The man moves to leave the room. "We will pass by Hokkaido to pick up another crew member. We will also buy more medicines for her." He says before leaving the room.

On the morning

The swordsman enters on the cabin. Sumire is sited besides Maria. She is sleeping uncomfortably on the chair. He sighs and removes his now dry raincoat. And hangs it besides the door. He is a tall Japanese man with a light tanned skin and long black hair. He places the two swords now sheathed on a rack. He sits behind a large table on a very comfortable looking leather armchair. He opens a drawer and picks up a letter. He scans thru it.

"Where you got me now Hinako?" he asks to the letter.

End of the chapter two.

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. For the unedited version please go to the for the edited version please go to I thank you all for the understanding. If sexual scenes offend you in any way I am giving you the option to chose a version with out explicit sexual content.

Bonus scenes:

Hinako leaves the apartment and walks by Teito streets. After a quick change of clothes in a shop she walks to the harbor. Now wearing pants, a striped shirt and a hat she enters in a bar. She moves to a half hidden table where a light tanned man I sited. His long hair casketing over his back. He is sipping a cup of cold beer.

"I am sorry about this lateness." Hinako says sitting in front of him. "You wouldn't believe in the problems that I ran thru today." She smiles apologetically to him. "Why I have the feeling that you want me to solve it?" He replies in a tired voice. "I don't want you to solve it. Just take two people out of the country and look over them." She says to him. "You know that I wouldn't ask you anything if there was another way to do it. And I don't mean that in a bad way dear." She adds in a gently tone.

He sips on his beer again. "If I can spare you of troubles I will spare you of them. Especially since it is because of me that you live like you do." Hinako gently places her hand over his left hand that was resting over the table. "What you need me to do?" He asks. "I need you to take two people out of Teito and take them to somewhere safe. I will arrange the fake documents for them." Hinako says.

"I will be leaving in two days. I think that is time enough for you set everything." He replies. She nods to him. "Now you know that I would love to stay here and listen to your travel stories like we always do. But it is an emergency and I need to order those documents. Be around here. If I manage to sneak out again I will come here." She says in an apologetically tone. He nods and she leaves the bar.

Author note:

Okay everyone. To the people who didn't understood the meaning of the title. The two flowers are Maria and Sumire. Maria last name is Tachibana that means orange blossoms. Sumire means violets. The child doll is Hinako. Sumire mother. Hina means doll and ko means child it is a shorter way of saying kodomo or child.


	3. A shy man in a ocean of blood

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Author pre-story notes:

Well I am going to try a new thing to spice up my fics. I am adding songs to certain scenes. Like Sakura Taisen did. For example the episode nine when Maria recalls when she meet her captain. I have showed Benji humming, singing and hearing to many songs, in different occasions. Well I just love hearing musing when I am on the computer, when I got outside my house I always carry my CD player so I can listen to it when I walk, when I am not watching TV or anime on my computer I always have the winamp on with my favorite playlist. For example if I stay too long with out hearing music I began to think on music or sing. I will place the songs that suit more the scenes. Try hearing it sometime. If you can listen to the song when reading the scene might be even better. Sorry for taking too long. Now we can return to the normal fic.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter three: A shy man in a ocean of blood

Sumire wakes founding herself on a hammock and covered with a thick blanket. She looks around and sees Maria covered with a light sheet with a thin layer of sweat covering her face. She gets out from the hammock and moves to Maria and with a clean cloth clean the blonde face. She uncovers the blonde and sees that she is only using a brown sweatshirt lifted over the bandages.

"It is better you cover her or her fever might get higher." A male voice says. Sumire startled looks to the door. She sees the tall, long haired and tanned man on the door holding a pail with his right hand. "She might have an infection." He says placing the pail on a night stand besides the bed. "Excuse me, but who took her shirt away?" Sumire asks to him.

"That would be me. I am taking care of her. Don't worry. I didn't do anything improper to her. I changed her because her clothes where soaked with sweat." He replies. "I also moved you to the hammock. That chair isn't comfortable."

Sumire nods understanding. "Who are you?" she asks. "Well you can call me Uchiki Otoko." He replies. Sumire looks doubtfully at him. "That isn't your real name. Or it is, Mister Shy Man." Sumire asks suspiciously. "No it isn't. But it will be good enough for two know just that. Case you didn't noticed I am a smuggler and a killer. And for your own safety it is better you two don't know my name." Uchiki says to Sumire.

Sumire thinks a bit. "You are right. I am sorry. But since all this began I need to be suspicious." Sumire says. "I understand." He replies. "We are halfway to Hokkaido. In there we will stay ashore for twelve hours. Enough to get a doctor here and give to your friend a proper treatment." Sumire bow to him. "Thank you." She says.

"It is okay. I will bring you something to eat since you are awake." He says moving to the door. "One thing." He says looking to her. "This is a smuggling ship and the sailors here aren't all that nice. They are all males. So DON'T leave my cabin. That goes to her too, there is a toilet over that corner. It behind a hidden door. They might be relieved after two days in land. But they won't hesitate in having they ways over you two now or when stressed. In here they can't lay a finger on you two."

Sumire nods understanding the seriousness of his words. Sumire places a cool and damp washcloth over Maria forehead and waits.

One day later in a harbor in the city of Hakodake (On the island of Hokkaido.)

Uchiki by the doorframe of the cabin. "I will fetch a doctor for your friend. So just stay here and lock the door." He says to Sumire. Sumire nods and he is about to leave when a scream cuts the air. "Captain!" the navigator runs to him. "Chloe got herself in trouble again!" he says. Uchiki runs to the deck and sees a girl with short purple hair wearing a cloak being chased by at least seventy men wearing kimonos and holding scythes and swords. Probably yakuzas. Uchiki races back to the cabin and grab his swords.

"Prepare to set sail!" he shouts to the men. Sumire stays in silence. Uchiki leaps to the docks and sees near of Chloe another girl with flaming orange hair. He races to them and Chloe smiles seeing him running and says something to the girl. Chloe stops and removes a sword from her cloak. Uchiki passes by the girl and then he clashes swords with the pursuers.

The duo easily fends them off gaining time to the ship gain distance. And in a move mirroring the one that Uchiki used when helping Sumire and Maria. The duo leaps inside the ship. The remaining yakuzas shout curses at them. "Fuck Chloe! Why you can't behave for once!" Uchiki shouts at the shorter girl. "I got an injured person here that needs medical care!"

Chloe looks down. "I am sorry. But I needed to help Miyuki. They were going to rape her and sell her to a whore house." Chloe says to him. "Jeez…Take that girl to my cabin and get in there. I am with people there so call me Uchiki in front of them." Uchiki says. She nods and enters on the room escorting the even shorter orange haired girl.

"We will sail by Hokkaido and Honshu. Let's stop in the nearest harbor from this one." Uchiki orders to the navigator that obeys. Then he enters on his cabin and closes it. "So those are the people that you told me about?" Chloe asks to him pointing to Sumire and Maria. Uchiki nods placing the swords on the racks. "The blonde was shot on her escape and I am not sure if she is with an infection or a cold. But either way she needs to see a doctor." He says.

Chloe sits on his leather armchair and let out a tine smile of pleasure. A faint female voice breaks the small silence on the room "Excuse me…" Uchiki and Chloe looks at the direction of the voice. It was Miyuki or the fire orange haired girl. "I think that I can help with that…" she says bashfully and scared. "I have some medical training…it isn't much but I can treat her until a real doctor can treat her…"

Uchiki looks at Sumire. "I don't have a problem with that. It is your choice Miss." He says to her. "Then please treat her." Sumire says in a humble tone. "Well I want to sleep. I will be in my cabin." Chloe says "Miyuki when you are done you can come. The bed is large enough for both of us. Trust me you won't like to sleep with the others."

Chloe moves to the bed and pushes a wall on the corner where the bed doesn't reach. Sumire looks surprised with another secret room. Miyuki nods and Chloe closes the door. Miyuki gently removes Maria bandages. And touches the wounds. Uchiki and Sumire gasp with surprised seeing a gentle white light emanate from her hands and passing to Maria.

"A healer…" Uchiki whispers. After few minutes Miyuki finishes and enters on Chloe cabin. Maria is now sleeping peacefully, Sumire checks her temperature. Now she doesn't even have a sign of a fever. "Well I guess that this time I can ignore her actions." Uchiki mutters to himself.

Sumire looks to him who sited on his armchair. "Excuse me. I was told to give you this. But until now I wasn't sure if I should give it to you or not." Sumire says walking to him and taking an envelope from her pocket. She hands it to him. "I don't blame you." He replies opening the letter and reading it.

Sumire is tense, she has no idea of what Hinako wrote there. But before they parted her mother told her over and over that it was really important to give the letter to him. Uchiki sighs. "That woman only thinks on herself." He says. Sumire is confused now. "Here read it." He says handing it to her. Curious the brunette obeys.

"I am sorry if I couldn't make it. Please take care of Sumire and Maria. I am still looking for all the details but they are being framed over many crimes that would be punished by the capital penalty. They are innocent and don't deserve it. I fear for the safety of them even on another country so please guard them. As you must know Sumire is my daughter. Now I allow you to choose if you want to tell her the truth about yourself for her or not. If you do tell her the truth tell her everything. I am sorry for placing this weight over your shoulders. I love you Uchiki, Hinako." Sumire is shocked with the letter contents.

"What truth is that?" Sumire asks afraid to know. Uchiki opens a drawer and takes from there a blade. Sumire easily recognizes as a naginata blade. "See if you recognize the crest." He says handing it to Sumire. She looks at the blade hold it by the metal where the blade would be imbued on the staff. She takes a single look at the crest on the blade and drop it shocked.

"It is the Kanzaki family crest!" Sumire says. "How you got it!" Uchiki picks the blade and puts on a sheath and stores it again. "That is because my mother gave it to me, Imoto-chan." Uchiki says. Sumire turns pale. "You mean that we are brother and sister…" Sumire whispers faintly.

"Not by father. But we share our mother." Uchiki says. "I am aware that you don't know about me. Before our mother married she had a lover. My father. He was from a family that since the ancient times guarded the Kanzaki family. I think that you heard about the Himuras."

Sumire nods. "But they died." Sumire says. "Well not all. My father was the remaining one before me. He and our mother loved each other. But her family didn't accept that. For one year she eloped with my father. Well I was born in that year. But when she was found, she has left me with her best friend. My father that had a weak health had passed away and couldn't prevent them from taking her from the house where they lived." Uchiki says to Sumire.

"But even forced to stay on Teito she kept contact with me and her friend. After she became an actress and became more independent she visited me. After I grew I moved around to follow her or come to Teito to see her. Well I heard about you and your father. She loves him and you too. I can accept that. I guess that we would be angry if she didn't moved over his death." He adds to her.

"But why she or you never came up and allowed you into the family?" Sumire asks. "I am a bastard child. Your grandparents didn't allowed her to marry my father or even see him. You really think that they would accept me?" Uchiki says. Sumire stays in silence for a while. "But what is your name?" Sumire asks. "As your sister I have the right to know."

Uchiki nods to her. "My name is Benji. Himura Benji. Or Kanzaki Benji. Feel free to pick the last name that you feel better with." Uchiki, now Benji says to her.

"I will decide later." Sumire says. "But why you called yourself of Uchiki Otoko?" Sumire asks curious. "When I first met our mother I was quite shy. So she ended giving me that nickname." Benji replies. Sumire smiles bitterly.

"That is why she said that there as many things about her that I didn't knew and she didn't tell me about." Sumire says. "Everyone have secrets." Benji says to her. Sumire nods digesting the facts that she heard

Later in that night Maria wakes. A bit surprised by founding herself on the cabin. Sumire explains to the blonde everything, including her relation with Benji. Maria hears the tale eating some soup. Later Benji returns to his cabin. "To where we are going?" Sumire asks to him.

"Shanghai." He replies sitting on his armchair. "There we will get supplies. And then it is still to be decided." Sumire nods. Sumire lies on the same bed as Maria. The large bed has space enough for the two. Benji understand her gesture and lies on the hammock.

Two weeks later

Benji, Sumire, Maria, Chloe and Miyuki are walking around the streets of Shanghai. "We need to stay together or some of you might get lost. There is no rush so we all can relax." Benji says to them. Maria and Sumire nods agreeing. The duo is once again wearing jeans, shirts and jackets. Chloe is with a cloak covering her body and the lower half of her face. Miyuki is wearing a long light blue dress. And Benji is wearing jeans, shirt, a jacket and his rain coat over them with the hood down.

They stroll on the city. Sumire is just looking by the shop windows. With the tension, problems and menaces she is no longer feeling like shopping like she did in Teito. Now on the run she understands more the value of the money, and decides only to buy things that she truly needs.

The group enters on a large store on Sumire request. She purchases three thick notebooks, one pen, two ink pots and a box of pencils. It doesn't take much to understand that she wishes to keep a journal. Miyuki also made a similar purchase adding also a book of medicine and Chinese traditional medical treatments. Maria purchases a notebook and few books.

Benji and Chloe don't buy anything. They leave the store and while walking by the city they pass by a radio shop and stop shocked with the news flash.

"And there is more news from the conspiracy of Japan capital. Even thought the two conspirers escaped, one of the persons that aided the escape was arrested. This is shocking news, the famous actress Hina Saeki was arrested for giving money and shelter for the criminals. She was taken into custody and incarcerated on a secret prison. She kept isolated and is being interrogated to tell where the criminal duo is…" a male voice says on the radio that Benji and Sumire smashed.

Maria, Miyuki and Chloe can easily see the aura of sheer, raw and brutal anger on them. (There are them! Arrest those criminals!) Many voices shout in Chinese from the end of the street. The group looks to there and see many Chinese military and police men. They also recognize few Japanese military personal on the middle of the mass of uniforms. "Let's return to the ship!" Benji shouts to them all. With out hesitation they all obey.

;Rammstein, Feuer Frei!;

They all notice the streets getting empty as they run. Benji speeds up and removes his swords from under the coat. One block away from them there are more troops. Chloe unsheathes a slender European sword from a sheath strapped on her waist. She moves besides Benji and they clash against the mass of soldiers. Even armed with swords they aren't able to prevent the group from breaking they lines.

Sumire looks at Benji impressed with the speed that Benji moves his swords slashing the soldiers easily cutting thru bones and muscles. The moves flowing with a watery fluidly. Chloe stays behind Benji expanding the path that he is creating allowing the others to pass by the two halves of the formation. Soon they pass by the small group and keep running.

They reach the harbor only to found more soldiers. And Maria, Sumire and Benji recognize the uniforms that they wear. The tsukigumi is blocking the path. They can see a thin line of smoke rising from the ship. Sumire hands her shopping bag to Miyuki and arms herself with the staff that her mother gave to her. Maria draws her revolver. Chloe slows down and runs now on the end of the group.

Unlike the Chineses the tsukigumi charges at the group. "Sumire, you and Maria protect Miyuki and yourselves. Try to avoid fighting if possible. Chloe and I will handle them and run to the Ichizu when you can." Benji says to them. "We will follow and board as we did in Teito and Hakodake." Hai!" Sumire and Maria replies.

Benji clashes with the tsukigumi with violence. Benji swords break the katanas of them killing a group of four of them. Benji keeps slashing pressing forward. On the rear Chloe are dealing with the members of the Chinese army that were brave enough to chase them. Maria is giving back up fire to them and Sumire is fending off those army men who get close enough with her metal staff. Miyuki stays out of the reach of the swords. The small group manages to diminish the numbers of the enemy enough to make another break thru the lines. They race to the ship. Benji and Chloe are breathing faster than the others. One hundred meters away from the docks Benji stops by a crossroad seeing more army members running to them.

They make haste and keep moving. Twenty meters away from the ship an iron mesh fence is suddenly rose preventing the group from reaching them goal. Behind them a depot door opens and more tsukigumi members leave it. Over a roofless car there is a young man with short and spiked black hair.

"Taisho!" Maria and Sumire shots surprised seeing him. Benji reacts quickly and slams his swords on the fence slashing a hole on it. Large enough to one of them pass at time. Miyuki understands and passes by it. Maria follows with Sumire.

"You two could just give in. The sentence might be lighten if you did." Ogami says coldly. "Well I can't say the same about your new friends." Sumire and Maria try to ignore him. "Doing that you could expend more time with you mother, Sumire." Ogami adds. That makes Sumire stare at him with hate on her eyes. And then she knew that was Ogami who arrested her. Too bad that by provoking Sumire also setted off Benji. The tall brunette charges at the tsukigumi with fury. Chloe moves to help him. Preventing that the numbers against him are too high.

With strong, fast, long and precise circulars slashes Benji slashes many tsukigumi members, breaking swords, cutting off arms, legs heads and opening chests. From each slash at least three massive mists of blood jets from the slashed men. Benji stays in a mortal silence while slashing his way to the field leader of the hanagumi and by his intent soon to be the former dead leader of them.

Benji kicks a man on the neck breaking his windpipe while slashing another one. "No!" Chloe shouts when her sword breaks with the stress of the battle. "Heads up!" Benji shouts tossing his left sword to her. The blade spins on the air on a high speed. The blade buries itself on the chest of a man what was trying to attack Chloe. She removes the sword from him and uses it.

With one sword Benji keeps up the rhythm. Seeing that his men are useless Ogami draws two katanas and charges Benji himself. Benji fends off Ogami attack while avoiding the ones from the remaining tsukigumi members. The loud bangs from Maria revolver and the fall of a tsukigumi member that is too close of him makes him sure that the blonde is watching his back. As well Chloe's.

"You will pay for arresting Hinako." Benji says to Ogami while they lock metal. "No I won't." Ogami replies. Benji kicks the soldier leaping backwards. Ogami leaps forward and tries to slash Benji with both swords. Benji blocks and tosses his blade forward when doing it forcing Ogami to fully drop his defense. And in that second Benji slashes downwards.

Ogami screams in pain when his right arm flies off chopped above his elbow. His blood jets out from the wound. Benji moves the sword to a killing blow when a shot hits his blade.

And by the sound it isn't from Maria gun. Looking up he sees another group of soldiers running down the street. "Let's move!" Benji shouts. Chloe grabs her broken sword and run thru the hole on the fence. Benji passes by it too. Taking out Miyuki no one takes pity over the screaming Ogami that is holding his bloody stump while his blood just keeps gushing from it fooling his attempts to prevent it.

They reach the dock and see the corpses from several crew members. They board and see the remaining ones with few wounds ready to set sail. Benji smiles bitterly seeing that only few of the most loyal and older member of his crew remained alive. Not wanting to wait for the army gets them he leaves the explanation for later and set sail. On the ship Maria and Sumire enter on the cabin that they share with Benji and stay there. Swiftly they leave Shangai before the larger and heavier navy ships have the chance to chase or follow them. After losing the enemy Benji asks to his first man. "Joshua what happened?" the tall tanned man that pilots and navigates the ship looks at the shorter brunette. "We were betrayed by Smith and the others. You know who. They sold us for gold to the Japanese navy. They tied us on the depot. We managed to escape and fight them. We got caught because they drugged the food." Joshua replies.

"Damn. Counting me and Chloe there is how many of us?" Benji asks not sure if he wants to know the answer. "Nine. Six Greeks counting me and one Spanish. That not counting the three girls that are stashed on your cabin" Joshua replies. "Damn. You think that we can manage to reach Sidney like this?" Benji asks to him. "In am not sure if it will be safe to get more sailors on China or Japan."

"It will be for sure a tough sailing Captain." Joshua replies. "If we go close of the shore we can reach Korea easier." Benji sighs. "I am aware of that. But that is too predictable and we can be trapped there." Joshua nods understanding his point of view. "We have supplies that with nine of us will last three months. If we get good winds, good currents and good weather we can make to Sidney two weeks. We have fuel for the engine that will last in the medium speed one month. So we might sail well if we don't get any wind."

Benji stays in silence for few seconds. "I will tell that we will be taking shifts. Three men for eight hours shift. Chloe and I will help on it." Benji says. "Well then captain go rest now. And get yourself clean I am sure that you are very tired after that racing." Joshua says. "And don't try to convince me of resting. You might be my captain. But I am older and wiser than you. So listen to me." Benji nods hearing his friend decided words.

"I will do it then. But the second shift is mine." Benji says. Joshua nods and Benji moves to his cabin after telling the others the decision and the shifts. Benji places his dirty and cracked sword on the rack seeing that the other is already there. Sumire and Maria are sited on the bed in silence comforting each other crying and sobbing in silence. Benji sees them and thinks in giving a word of comfort or of sympathy. But seeing the eyes of the duo he left them alone knowing that in that moment they need only each other and time to gather themselves and recover.

He lies quietly on the hammock after removing his dirty coat and boots. In her side of the cabin Chloe is sited on her bed staring to the two shards of her sword. The top half of blade broken on half of the length and the lower half of the blade still with the hilt and guard. She has few tears wheeling up on her eyes but she refuses to shed them. Miyuki is on the other end of the bed in silence.

End of the chapter three.

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. For the unedited version please go to the for the edited version please go to I thank you all for the understanding. If sexual scenes offend you in any way I am giving you the option to chose a version with out explicit sexual content.


	4. Decisions to be made

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Author pre-story notes:

Well I am going to try a new thing to spice up my fics. I am adding songs to certain scenes. Like Sakura Taisen did. For example the episode nine when Maria recalls when she meet her captain. I have showed Benji humming, singing and hearing to many songs, in different occasions. Well I just love hearing musing when I am on the computer, when I got outside my house I always carry my CD player so I can listen to it when I walk, when I am not watching TV or anime on my computer I always have the winamp on with my favorite playlist. For example if I stay too long with out hearing music I began to think on music or sing. I will place the songs that suit more the scenes. Try hearing it sometime. If you can listen to the song when reading the scene might be even better. Sorry for taking too long. Now we can return to the normal fic.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter four: Decisions to be made.

Two days after of the battle in Shanghai

After a needed time passed by all the personally involved on the fight Benji informed them that the restriction to his cabins is no longer needed until they found more sailors. Maria and Sumire found that a good change so they can found a place to stay alone on the deck so they can try to accept all that happened.

Benji is piloting the ship now. Five sailors are sleeping or resting on the lower decks. Chloe is moving to Benji. Sumire and Maria are near of the cabin sited on a couple of chairs in silence. The running duo sees the two talking but don't hear the conversation. But they can see the movements and body language of them.

Benji softly caress her cheek. Sumire sees that Chloe shoulders are lightly shaking and Benji gives a gentle pat on the girl hair softly caressing her hair, saying something that she doesn't hear. Chloe jumps forward and hugs Benji tightly wrapping her slender arms across his wide chest. The tall man hugs her back gently whispering to her and caressing the back of her head.

"I wonder what happened." Sumire muses seeing the scene. Joshua is leaving to the deck and hears her comment. "Well if I am not wrong she lost her sword." Joshua says, lightly startling Sumire. The woman nods. "Well Benji gave that sword to her when they where younger. It was Chloe most precious possession." Joshua says. "What are they relation?" Maria asks.

"Well they are brother and sister." Joshua replies. "I am sailing with them since the beginning. They usually don't show much affection in public. Especially on the ship. They need to keep an image of being strong. That is the reason that no one tried to attack Chloe on this ship. No one was crazy enough."

Sumire and Maria pales up a bit. "But they don't look alike." Maria says. "Well they aren't blood related. Just by creation. Well they did a blood bounding few years ago. I don't exactly know how many. But for them, that doesn't matter. They are closer than real kin's." Joshua explains to them.

Sumire can't help in feeling a bit jealous about them. She is Benji real sister and as far they have acted is more like distant friends. "You said that you know them since very young, how young?" Sumire asks to the tall Greek man. "Since Benji was five and I know Chloe since her pregnancy. I am her godfather." Joshua replies.

Sumire is a bit surprised. As well Maria. "Can you tell us more about it?" Sumire asks wanting to know more about her until recently lost brother. "Well I won't get in many details. That you have to ask to them. But Benji moved with his mother to Greece when he was four. She wed Chloe's father and had her. Chloe father was a famous swordsman and teached to Benji as if he was his own son. His mother also teached him in her spear arts. When Chloe got old enough she began to learn too." Joshua tells to the duo.

"Even learning from the same teachers they fight in a very different way. Chloe is more focused in learning the techniques and being the best swordswoman. Benji is focused in making his techniques faster, stronger, better and more lethal as an assassin. His ocean blades are the prove of that."

"Ocean blades?" Sumire asks. "Those swords. They are a mix of models. Sabers, those Japanese swords and axes. They are heavier than the two swords, lighter than the axes and faster than all three. With them Benji can easily breaks other swords and other weapons." Joshua explains. "He doesn't like killing but since something pissing him off badly enough to make him fight so fiercely that the blades cracked, he will shed much blood."

"Why he began fighting?" Maria asks. "I believe that is something involving his real mother. I am not sure." Joshua replies. Chloe let Benji go. They trade a smile and the shorter girl moves away.

Sumire and Maria are looking to the ocean. The future of them is uncertain and mysterious. Just like the ocean that is bellow them.

Two weeks later

Ichizu is docked in a harbor in Sidney. From the dock Sumire and Maria are watching the ship being loaded with more supplies. Benji walks to them. "I talked with few people. I managed to get a larger ship to drags us to Atlantic African coast. It is half way to Greece. So we can sail even with out more crewmen." Benji says to the duo.

They nod at his words. "What we can do?" Maria asks. "Well nothing actually. I am telling you this so you two can buy books or other things to help you to pass the time. It will be a two months long trip to the harbor where we will be left." Benji says to them. "It will take another month to reach Greece from there."

"I understand." Sumire says. "Chloe will take Miyuki to shop in a half hour. You two can go with them." Benji says. "We will thank you." They say to him. Benji nod at them and move to the ship.

One month later

Sumire enters on Benji cabin and sees her elder brother reading a book. "Benji I wanted to ask you something." Sumire says to him. Benji closes the book after marking the page. "What you want?" He asks casually. "I don't know what you are planning to do. But I want you to know that I want to rescue Hi…no, mother from her prison and found why I am being hunted. I wanted to know if you would help me train." Sumire asks to him in a serious tone.

Benji looks at her. "I do plan on saving our mother. But now we can't do it. We need time to prepare." Benji says to her. "And about training. I warn you. I won't take easy." Sumire expression gets harsher. "I don't want that." She replies. "Good. Get your naginata and wait me on the deck." He says. Sumire nods and leaves.

Benji opens a drawer and picks up a set of rods like the ones that Sumire has. But his are longer and the blade is a double edged, broad spear head. Benji walks to the deck assembling his spear.

Sumire finishes assembling her own naginata now the blade has a real sheath over it. Benji ties the sheath of this spear blade tightly on the spear itself. "Get ready and fight for real. Don't hold back at all or you will get hurt." Benji says seriously. Sumire notices that he is holding the spear in a basic relaxed stance. The blade is pointed downwards while the staff rests touching his arm on its entire length and touches the back of this right shoulder.

Sumire nods and gets on a basic stance holding the naginata staff with both hands and pointing the blade to Benji.

Sumire gives a stab on Benji direction. Benji dodges it moving his upper body to the left just a bit. Just to receive a hard stab on the solar plexus. Sumire gasps and falls on her knees clutching her chest. "Don't give me such shy attack." Benji says harshly returning to his first stance. "Put your heart on the strike. Put your spirit on it."

Sumire nods barely recovering her breath. Maria is clearly surprised by the single fact that Sumire missed a naginata attack and was attacked back. And the single fact that Benji strongly stabbed Sumire using only one hand on the spear to stab Sumire. Sumire recovers and they continue to train. And on each strike that Sumire takes she is slowly closing the holes on her defense.

One week later

Benji is on the deck looking at the horizon. The star filled sky over the two ships and a calm wind that cools the night. Sumire leaves the cabin and sees her brother gazing at the distance. She walks to him hugging herself feeling the change of temperature of the air.

"What is wrong?" Sumire asks to him. "I am worried about her." Benji replies with out looking at her. Sumire knows that he is looking at the East. Gazing at the unseen lands of Japan.

Sumire moves closer and stops besides of him. Very close of him. "I am also worried about her." Sumire says to him. "I never cared much about her because she was always traveling. But before she was arrested she was helping me. She showed to me a side of her that I only saw when I was very young. She was my mother again. Not the actress."

Benji looks at Sumire. "She only became an actress to be able to travel and see me." Benji says to her. "She told me about you. But never entered in details, afraid that I ended going to go there and search you." Sumire looks up at him. "But why you are aiding us? Why you are fighting for us? It is my fault that our mother is on the jail." She wails at him.

Benji hugs Sumire. The younger girl is shocked by his action. "You are my sister. My mother asked me to look over my baby sister and I will do that." Benji whispers to her. "We will take her out of the jail. And if you was there I would take you out of the jail." For the first time in months Sumire let's herself relax. She hugs him back. Savoring the moment that she secretly dreamt before and after his appearance on her life. To be hugged by her elder brother. She wished that uncountable times when young. Having an elder brother to look over and protect her. And she never knew that she already had one.

Sumire sobs, her worries over her mother and her own fate weighting over her. And the fact that she also dragged Maria on the mess makes Sumire feels even worse. Benji holds her gently making soothing sounds to her. He was aware that during the trip she was thinking over all the problems that she caused.

Sumire cries on Benji shoulders for long minutes. After feeling better she gives him a small smile. Benji smiles back and gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Sumire closes her eyes blushing a bit at the gesture. But she is feeling very warm and cozy. The tender moment is break by the sound of a massive fight happening on the cruise ship above them.

Benji breaks the hug and run to the cabin. He returns with the spear. Chloe follows him with slender double edged sword. With a long rope with a hook Benji and Chloe climbs to the cruise. Maria and Sumire follow a bit behind. In there they see many men with dirty and old clothes attacking the passengers.

"Pirates." Benji and Chloe mutter attacking them. Sumire gets her naginata ready. Maria is with her revolver. Sumire doesn't hesitate in fighting against the pirates. After that day in Shanghai she set her resolve to do anything on her power to rescue her mother and clean her name. And killing was just one way to do so.

Maria fires with ease against the pirates. The former soldier and assassin no longer cares in killing people who threat her or the ones that she cares about. She lost her family and she will kill to protect the one that remains with her. Benji and Chloe don't have any problems in killing the pirates. For them is something common and even natural. "Damn you Himura!" A woman shouts charging at Benji with a sword. Benji blocks her attack. "Marisa. Why you don't give up of all this!" Benji asks in an annoyed tone. "I am tired of having you showing up every now and then."

Marisa is wearing a purple shirt, black jeans and a pair of sturdy boots. Her red hair is loose and reaches her waist length. Her purple eyes shine with anger. "I wont give up! I will never give up!" she shouts to him. Benji forces her back and with a quick spin he slams the blunt side of the spear on her neck. She falls unconscious on the deck. "As usual you lose." Benji says looking down to her. "We are done!" Chloe shouts to Benji. "Geez not her again." She mutters seeing Marisa by Benji's feet. "Want to toss her on the water?"

"No. The old man will get mad if we do so. Take her to the Ichizu and toss her on the prison." Benji replies. Chloe nods and obey. The corpses of the pirates are disposed on the sea and pirate ship is tied near of the Ichizu. Benji will sell it later to Marisa's displeasure.

Everyone but Benji returns to the Ichizu, Benji stays behind to talk to the captain of the cruiser.

Benji returns to his ship. "What he wanted?" Chloe asks to him. "He just repaid our fee since we done an excellent job dealing with those pirates. They will be sending down some food and wine for us." Benji replies. Chloe smiles over the idea of having gourmet food and wine for a change.

On the next day Marisa wakes and sees Benji facing her thru the bars of her cell. "Why you never do anything to me! Anyone else would take the chance to chain and abuse me over and over again." Marisa says with anger on her voice. "I am not anyone and I don't do that." Benji replies icily. "We are sailing back to Greece and I will be returning you to your father again." She stays in silence and Benji walks away

Three months later in a Spartan harbor.

The Ichizu docks and Benji, Sumire, Maria, Chloe, Miyuki, Marisa and his crew leave the ship. Joshua stays behind to make sure that everything that should be unloaded is unloaded and send to the proper places. Most of the crew moves to solve they own business. And the group moves to a village far of Sparta. The trip is made in silence. Sumire is sad since the Ichizu needs to pass by several repairs after a battle against more pirates on the way to the harbor and it couldn't be docked near of Benji's homeland. She came to think of the ship as her home.

The wagon moves slowly taking them to them destination. Maria is looking at Sumire, she is aware how much the entire ordeal is stressing the Kanzaki girl. Marisa is being watched by Chloe and kept chained.

And after a while they arrive on they destination. Chloe takes Marisa way. Benji takes the others to a large house up a small hill. As they get close Sumire notices that they can only see the front of the house from they location and there is much more hidden by the trees surrounding it. Benji enters on the house and they are greeted by a tanned Japanese woman with long dark purple hair. "Hi mother." Benji says to her.

"Welcome home Benji." She replies with a smile and hugging him. "Where is Chloe?" "She is taking Marisa to the old man." Benji answers. "I see. Well tell me who your friends are while we have some tea." She says leading them to a room.

One hour later.

"That is bad." Benji's mother says. "I know." Benji replies. "I am Sari. Benji's stepmother. All of you feel comfortable and think of my house as your home and you are all welcome to stay as long as you can." She says to the girls. "Thank you for your offer. I apologize for any trouble." Maria and Sumire say as one. "It isn't trouble at all." Sari replies. "I will take you three to show a room for each then the bath. I am sure that you all want to clean up and rest."

They nod and get up following the older woman. "Benji, your father is on the forge, go talk with him." Sari says and Benji nods and moves away. "Benji said that you were my mother's friend. How you two met?" Sumire asks to Sari. "We went to the same school and before that we were friends since children. Otherwise she wouldn't have trusted me her son." Sari replies while they walk by a hall. She sees Benji leaving the house and moving to the back by a window. "When she ran I was with her helping her during her pregnancy."

Sumire sees Benji too. "And how she felt when she heard that he called you mother?" Sumire asks. "Hina didn't minded after all I raised him, yet he still recalled her and called her mom. I think that she would be mad if he didn't call me like that after being raised by me and my husband." Sari replies.

Benji enters on the forge and sees a tall man hammering some red hot steel. The man stops and looks at Benji. For a while they look at the other eyes, until the man shows a small hint of a smile. "You look troubled." The man says to Benji. "My mother was arrested and my sister is being charged of severe crimes that she didn't commit." Benji replies. "My swords cracked, Chloe's broke."

"So you came back home to regroup and plan. That is wise." The man says. "Let the old Maximus take a look at your blades and see it they can be fixed." Benji nods and hands his swords to his stepfather. "They can be repaired but you shouldn't fight with them, keep them as decorations. They will be very weak from now on." Maximus says. "I can make new ones. You can go thru the depot and look for a blade to use on the meantime." Benji nods and moves to the back of the forge.

Later on that night Benji is with a long sword and moving out of the house. Maria and Sumire see it. "Chloe where he is going?" Maria asks to the swordswoman. "To the arena." Chloe replies. "I am going in a while, want to come?" Sumire is surprised. "The arena? You mean like the one in Rome where people went fight?" Sumire asks. "Just like that. Around here warriors enter in combats like that for money. The wagers are high and is a good way to make money fast." Chloe answers.

"Why he is doing that?" Maria asks. "To gather money and to train." Chloe answers. "Gather money for what?" Maria asks. "To fight to rescue Hinako. A campaign like that against an official army is dangerous and expensive. We will need founds." Chloe replies. Maria and Sumire understand. "We can fight too?" Sumire asks. "Not now. You two aren't on a good level for it. And tonight is the night of the death matches. So even if you two could brother and I wouldn't allow." Chloe answers.

Maria and Sumire follow Chloe and Miyuki. The reach a large but hidden arena, filled with people. Many are making bets on the fights. The crowd is over excited on the thrill of the incoming combats. Sumire and Maria hide the repulse over the excitement over the death of someone in combat.

They move to the stands and see the combats taking place. Taking out Chloe the girls stare in shock seeing the massive fight. Benji is on the middle of the arena surrounded by twenty enemies armed with spears. But what shocks them even more is the fact that at least ten more are on the ground bleeding from a massive wound. Each swing of Benji's swords at least one of the opponents fall. Soon the match is over and Benji is leaving the arena with out a single wound. "And that is why you two won't be allowed to fight on killing match. Or fight in a normal one until you got skilled enough to survive to people trying to kill you." Chloe says to them while they move collect the money from the bet.

"That is barbaric." Sumire says very pale. "It is. But is the best way to become stronger and gain money to fight. And you have to understand that we will be facing humans so you will need to face humans too." Chloe explains to her. "Otherwise you will be only dragging us behind."

"She is right Sumire. Ogami tried to kill us both. We need to get ready fight an army made of humans. Maybe even our friends." Maria says in a cold tone. "Otherwise Hinako will die on prison." Sumire bites her lower lip and they move away and meet Benji. "Tomorrow I will train more." Sumire whispers to herself. "No one will stay on my way."

End of the chapter four of the first part.

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. For the unedited version please go to the for the edited version please go to I thank you all for the understanding. If sexual scenes offend you in any way I am giving you the option to chose a version with out explicit sexual content.


	5. Five years of preparations

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Author pre-story notes:

Well I am going to try a new thing to spice up my fics. I am adding songs to certain scenes. Like Sakura Taisen did. For example the episode nine when Maria recalls when she meet her captain. I have showed Benji humming, singing and hearing to many songs, in different occasions. Well I just love hearing musing when I am on the computer, when I got outside my house I always carry my CD player so I can listen to it when I walk, when I am not watching TV or anime on my computer I always have the winamp on with my favorite playlist. For example if I stay too long with out hearing music I began to think on music or sing. I will place the songs that suit more the scenes. Try hearing it sometime. If you can listen to the song when reading the scene might be even better. Sorry for taking too long. Now we can return to the normal fic.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter five: Five years of preparations

Two days passed since the visit to the arena. Maria is on the backyard of the house looking at her revolver. "That gun won't do much good now." Benji says walking to her. "Guns can take care of anything." Maria replies. "Not really. I can dodge bullets or block them. They are very effective and even really good fighters can be killed with a gun. But they are noise and run out of ammo pretty soon." Benji says handing to her a bow. "This bow will replace the gun for a while. I am sure that once you get used to it your aim will be even more deadly that with that revolver."

Maria takes the bow. "I admit that a bow is easier to pass by borders and to carry more ammo for it. But is hard to hide." She comments. "There isn't need to hide it. And a bow can cause more damage than a bullet." Benji says. "And both of your bloodlines have expertise on bows."

Maria nods knowing that fact. "When you become used to the bow and master it I will teach you how to use a sword so you can fight in short ranges too." Benji says. "Okay." She replies taking the arrow case from him. "Later when you get used to the bow we can train together I am a reasonable archer. But I prefer short range weapons." Benji says. Maria smiles. "I am looking forward to compare our skills later." She replies as he walks away.

Meanwhile Sumire is training with Chloe. The swordswoman makes Sumire work hard to keep her ground. "You need to be more flexible. A style that teaches only to fight on a tatame and with mechanical moves like that won't make you live on the battle field. The terrain will not be easy to step on. You won't have time to adjust your grip to get full power on your weapon. You need to fight with despair and will to live. Adjust yourself to the battle conditions." Chloe says while fiercely attacking Sumire.

Sumire trips on a stone of the battle area and falls down. Chloe places the tip of her sword in front of Sumire. "If this was a real fight you would be dead. You could at least slashed while falling making me dodge so you could recompose yourself." She scolds Sumire. "You won't be fighting on a clean floor or on tatames anymore. All your fights will be on streets, river banks, open fields and other places that the battle will appear. All of them you will have obstacles on the ground that can make you fall. You need to learn to regain balance even on situations like this. Other wise you will die." Sumire nods understanding and she gets up to start all over again.

One year later

Sumire sights and rests the tip of her spear on the dirt ground. "Humph this wasn't even a good challenge." She says tossing her now long hair over her shoulders, looking down to the fallen group of swordsmen on the ground. "This level is too low for me." She picks her spear and leaves the arena where the crowd cheers wildly.

She meets Maria on the hall leading to the arena. "You must consider that you grow much more skilled on the past year." Maria says to Sumire. "You too Maria." Sumire replies to the now long haired blonde. "You are going too?" Maria nods and picks her bow from the resting place by the wall.

"The next matches are long ranged ones. So I am on it. We need the money and the training is good for us." Maria says. "It is. I hate to admit but all the matches on the arena are part of why we got this better in such a short while." Sumire replies dusting her shirt. "Be careful there will be magicians there too."

"I will be." Maria replies. "These clothes are special made to resist magic." She points to her clothes. A pair of jeans pant, a cotton shirt and a sturdy leather vest closed over her chest. "I got to go now." Maria says. "I would say good luck but you won't need it." Sumire replies. Maria smiles and walks away.

Sumire go collect her gains and move to see Maria fighting. "Her skill with the bow is even surpassing her skill with the revolver." Sumire thinks seeing Maria firing blunt arrows on her enemies knocking them down in a quick motion. The blonde only dodges the attacks from the others and fires back. Soon she is the only one standing. She leaves the arena with the crowd cheering her.

Soon they are walking away from the arena. "This is troublesome." Sumire says with her spear over her right shoulder. "The periods of fighting are too short." Maria nods agreeing. "Still is enough for us to train a lot daily and make the money for our quest." The blonde replies with her bow unstring tied on a back pack on her back. "The periods that we can fight might be short but soon we will be strong enough to fight all day long."

"Maria you think that we can rescue my mother?" Sumire asks in a sad tone. "I don't know Sumire. As you I am only an infantry soldier. You should trust in our general." Maria answers. "Our general? Who?" Sumire asks. "Baka." Maria says to Sumire. "Your brother."

Sumire is surprised by the answer. "Right now he is off in another country trying to raise more money in another arenas to pay for our quest. He is working harder than any of us. And I can tell that he will lead us. I will fight how he tells me to and who he tells me to because I know that he will lead us to victory even if he dies for it." Maria says to Sumire.

"But he can't die." Sumire says. "Our quest leads to two paths. One is that we win and safe Hinako. The second is that we all fail and die." Maria replies. "Either way I know that he will lead us to the end." Sumire looks at Maria. "I trust on him Sumire. I know that you do too. So trust in your brother and get stronger for his sake so we can rescue Hinako and found why we were charged over those crimes." Maria continues. "Hai!" Sumire says now cheerful. She needed those words of encouragement to continue.

Chloe is on a store on the phone. "How are things on your side nii-chan?" she asks. "Okay. Since I am unknown on these arenas I gain a lot with the bets. How is everything there?" Benji replies to Chloe in somewhere near of the Russian border. "Okay, Maria and Sumire are getting better. A couple more months and they will be able to get on the real weapons battles too." Chloe answers.

"I have to go now. I have another match now." Benji says. "Bye." Chloe replies and she hang out. "I wonder how much he will gather before thinking that is enough." She mutters walking away.

Benji moves to the arena. He can hear the wild cheering of the people inside watching a death match of wizards. He is aware that he will face a dragon knight as the first of his matches. Benji sighs leaning on the hall that will lead to the arena. Creatures of legends as dragons and others are rare. And there are only few places where fighters are created who ride mystical creatures like that. And they are getting rarer, the isolation of the places that the creatures hide among many factors makes even harder to get one young enough to pass on the training of having a rider.

Soon the match is over and Benji sees a group of people removing four corpses of charred losers. The single winner passes by Benji ignoring the swordsman. After the arena is cleaned Benji enters on it. And from the opposite edge he sees the dragon rider entering too.

The dragon isn't huge as the legends, twice big as a horse with long, strong wings and brownish red scales. The rider is with a light armor and a long spear. The signal to begin is given. The rider doesn't even see Benji leaping over the dragon's head and slicing off his head ending the match in an instant. The rider falls dead and the dragonet stays there.

Benji not only won the bets, the double of his high entrance fee and the small prize of winning the match. But he also won the dragonet. Which alone can be sold by a high price since is a rare combat asset. The dragonet is taken away, if Benji is killed during the other matches the dragonet will be of the arena owner. And he will do anything to get it among all the money that won't have an owner.

Benji is aware of that and he knows that the second fee will be even higher. Still his assistant pays it and Benji get ready to face a heavily armored mounted knight. The match last a little longer than the first but the result is the same. Benji won, the corpse is taken away and the horse is taken to the storage with the dragonet. Another high price for a fully trained war horse.

After twenty matches with the same results Benji won four more horses and four three kilos bar of gold and a bag of gems. Benji gets a good deal for the five horses and get a pair of extra gems. The dragonet is send to the Ichizu, with luck he night found a new rider of it if not he would sell to one of the riders' orders. Benji store the prizes on a back pack and moves to his room on the inn. In next day will be another round of matches and he will be on them.

On the next day Benji is watching other section of the death matches. He notices a young girl being dragged on the hall of the arena. "What?" he thinks seeing the girl crying and protesting. "You are mine property! I don't give a damn if you are scared go out there and make money for me." A tall but very fat man says while dragging the protesting young girl.

He tosses the girl on the arena and closes the gate behind the girl. Benji waits the man to leave. The girl looks at him scared and turns to the arena. The match began. Benji draws his sword. A long European sword. Forged with Japanese techniques. He slashes the heavy and strong wood gate as was hot butter.

On a blur of motion Benji is near of the girl taking her out of the path of a huge fireball. With smooth movements even with the girl on his left arm Benji disable the mages attacking them. Ending the match. The crowd goes wild with the unexpected twist, Benji takes the girl out of the arena where the man who dragged her there is waiting with six more men with spears.

"I don't know who you are but you will die for making me lose my money." The fat man says before being slashed down in seven parts. Benji walks pass the chopped group and moves away from the arena to a safe place to talk to the girl. "Why you helped me?" she asks when Benji stops on an alley. "The way that you looked at me when passing thru me. You asked for help." Benji replies.

The girl eyes go wide. She did beg for help on her mind though she hasn't said anything. "He was a slave master, right?" Benji says. She nods shyly. "He had more people like you trapped?" he asks. She nods again.

"How many and where?" Benji asks. "Two more and in a camp on the other side of the city." She replies shyly. "Okay take me there and I will deal with the guards and set the other two free." Benji says. She nods shyly and obeys used to be ordered around. She watches with shock Benji easily passing thru the very well trained mercenaries as if they weren't there.

He cuts off the locks of the cage with her two friends. "You three are free to go." Benji says. "Since I broke thru the arena I won't be able to fight there anymore. If you three want you can go with me. The choice is yours to make." The trio looks at them. The girl that he first rescued looks at him and then at her friends. One boy and a girl. "Can we go with you to get some distance of this place?" she asks.

"Yes." He replies. "I advice you three to get your weapons and search over those guys belongings to get money for you three." They nod and obey. Benji waits for them. "We are done sir." The girl says. Benji nods and motion to them to leave. They nod and follow him.

Two weeks later

Benji is in another city with an arena. The trio is still with him. "Well we are here. Another chance to make money." Benji says to himself seeing the arena. "Sir you won't make us fight will you?" the girl asks. "No Sasha. I won't. If you want to fight you fight. I am fighting because I need to fight. You three can do anything that you want to." Benji answers. "But it would be good if Eric and Pricilla made they minds over things too."

Sasha is the girl that he first rescued. An apprentice of magic. Pricilla is a white magic and healer still beginning on both and Eric is a squire of a mounted knight. The trio is only beginners that were tossed on death matches. The trio nods and Benji moves to see what kind of matches it has in there.

One year later

Sumire and Maria leave the arena. "This is troublesome. We aren't making as much as we used to." Sumire says looking down to the pouch filled with both girls day earnings. "One kilo of gold coins and two rubies aren't all that much compared to what we used to make." Maria sighs. "You know that counting what we earned and what we got from Hinako and God knows how much your brother is making we are richer than many countries." The now long haired blonde says with her arms over her unstring bow over her shoulders. "We will be facing head on the Japanese Imperial army to get my mother back Maria. I think that we need to have money enough to face a long campaign against a rich country like Japan is." Sumire replies on a serious tone.

"I agree with you but it is a bit too much. I made a loose calculations on the founds that we have on the American currency and just the two of us have seven hundred thousands dollars in gems and gold." Maria says also on a serious tone. The entire chat is in Japanese. "That is enough to buy for us six koubus."

Sumire nods understanding. "I know. But we will face koubus. And brother told me that we will be buying new identities of another country so we will need lots of money to bribe the people for the papers." Sumire replies. "Also buying materials for our weapons, we will be using swords, spears, bows and some others weapons that are now uncommon so we need a good stock of them because out there we won't find good weapons." Maria nods. "I know." She replies. "I know that very well."

"That is odd. Since when people leave horses in front of our house?" Sumire says seeing four horses with saddles tied on a pole near of the house. "I think that he just got home." Maria says recalling of another similar situation. "Well let's see if you are right." Sumire says walking inside. Sumire and Maria smile seeing that indeed Benji had arrived and he had company.

They trade a warm greeting and Benji explains the youngsters' trio presence and introduce everyone. After a while the trio is taken to a room to rest. Benji moves outside and sees Maria waiting him. "You took a long time." She says unsheathing a slim European double edged sword. "I had to train with Chloe."

"I was busy. Very busy." He replies pulling his own sword with a tired smile. "Let's keep it short okay?" she nods and she attacks him. They spar lightly under the hot sun. Benji trips and falls down. Maria tosses her sword away and sits over Benji keeping him down. "It is not like you make that kind of mistakes." She says with a playful smile. "I am tired Maria. But you got better I admit that." He replies.

Maria smile broaden with his words. "So why you took so long?" she asks curious. "I took part of what I gained and gave to an old friend of mine. She is right now building us an apartment complex that is actually our base in Tokyo." Benji answers. "Benji you think that is wise for us set a base in Teito?" Maria asks worried. "Sumire and I were very famous there."

Benji nods. "You two changed. You two aren't teens anymore. Well Sumire still is. But both of you got longer hairs, your skin is tanned and your face lost some of the looks of a teen for one of a mature woman." Benji replies. "And I paid her a lot to make us new identities there. As far they will know we will have different names."

Maria sighs with a small blush. "And that base how it is?" she asks. "As far people will see is a block covered by a three floors high building forming a square around the block. But the inner part will have smaller houses and squares that will be used to train. It will have a forgery, armory among rooms for all us and more people that we will found." Benji answers explaining to her.

Maria shift a bit on his lap searching for a more comfortable spot. "And it will be open to the public?" she asks. "No. It will be a private building. No one unless we authorize will have the key to enter. Since you told me that your former friends have access to the city thru underground ways I asked her to build them for us too. And make access to your own tunnels if we need to infiltrate there. But mainly we will be using the subway tunnels." Benji answers lifting his knees and giving Maria a place to rest her back.

"I understand. I am betting that on that complex will have a place for the animals as horses for that knight boy." She says. Benji nods confirming. "And on the meantime that she is building the complex that will take four years to be finished, she is looking for information over my mother and your friends. She has a really good information network." He says to Maria.

"Four more years. You told her to take this long haven't you?" Maria asks looking him on his eyes. "Yes I did." Benji replies. "You and Sumire are good. But I want you two to get better. And we need time to gather more people to fight and make sure that they are also good fighters to face that group." Maria nods understanding.

"You seem sad with the idea of fighting them." Benji says noticing Maria's reactions. "I am. They were our friends and family. But they have all betrayed us and turned them back on us. I don't like the idea. But if they get on our way I will fight them." Maria replies leaning forward. "I really hope that we can solve this before the hanagumi is employed."

A tear fall on Benji's face and he can see Maria crying. He pulls her on a light hug. "Let's hope that we manage to do it fast. But if we can't you and Sumire can stay back and let me and the others face them." Benji says to her. "We will fight them. If they were willing to kill us back then they will do again. And we will defend ourselves." Maria whispers to him.

After few minutes of silence Maria whispers to him. "Can I ask to you comfort me tonight?" Benji nods confirming. "I thought that you was falling for Sumire and that was only a one time thing." He whispers back. "I care about you and what we do is mostly physical and with some level of emotion between us. But not as deep as I think that I feel over Sumire." Maria replies. "But until I am sure and if she feels the same toward me I can give the luxury of asking to you comfort me once and a while. I know that you also need that comfort." Benji nods confirming.

Two years later

Somewhere in Baghdad. A teen with tanned skin and white hair wearing tight jeans shorts and a tank top with a pair of sneakers enters on an old looking house. "Now I am safe and he won't find me here." She says after closing the door. "Well I wouldn't bet on that." Benji says lighting a match. The girl stares in shock as he lithe a candle. "How you got in here? And how you found here anyway?" she asks drawing a dagger.

"It was easy. I followed you and I saw you looking at this house too much before making that turn so I got in here by that hole on the roof that I made to enter." He replies. "You broke my roof!" she says in anger. "And you took my money. And I am going to take it back." Benji replies skillfully taking the dagger from her and his money pouch.

She stares in shock with his swift movements unable to react. "To be honest I am impressed. You are quite good for someone of your age. For a thief anyway." Benji says toying with the dagger once again away from her. "So I will make you a proposal. You come with me and join a group of fighters that I am forming and get even better or you can stay here and try to outrun a dirty cop that if get you will rape then kill you."

She looks at him surprised. He places the knife over the old looking table near of the candle. "Either way I will leave with my money. But if you come with me you will get paid to fight." Benji adds moving to the door. "And just to inform I allowed you to take my money and run to this place. As you noticed if I was serious you wouldn't get this far."

She moves to the table and pick up her dagger. "And what is the reason that you are making that group to fight?" she asks. "Some people of a government of a land far from here framed my sister with charges that she didn't committed and a friend of her was dragged to it. Above it all the people who are after her captured my mother and I will be getting her back. That is why I am forming a group of skilled fighters." Benji answers. "If we fail we be called criminals and will get death for our crimes. If we win we might become criminals for going against a government and freeing a prisoner. But on the best case we might become heroes if we found who is behind everything."

She looks down to her empty and half broken house. "And after it if we made out alive?" she asks. "You can do anything that you want to. If we succeed there won't be need for us anymore and the group is most likely to be dismantled." He replies opening the door. "Well I don't have much to lose anyway. I am on it. A steady income even low is better than stealing unknown amounts of money." She says.

"Good choice. I am Benji Himura and what is your name." Benji says turning to her. "Well I don't have a last name and I named myself Charme." She replies. "Nice name. We can get you a last name later." Benji says Charme nods. "By the way you won't be asking me to perform nightly actions with you will you?" she asks on a hesitating tone as he leaves the room.

She follows him out. "No. Unless you want to perform them, still I might refuse. And before you ask I won't pay for it." Benji replies. "Well I feel better knowing that." Charme says. "Well boss where we are going now?" Benji smiles. "Well we will get you better clothes and a better knife for you. And don't call me boss." He replies. She nods and they walk away under the night cover.

One and a half year later.

Benji arrives back on the village with Charme behind him. Benji isn't surprised by seeing Maria and Sumire practicing with Eric and Chloe. They stop the training to greet the tall man. Benji introduce Charme and they walk to the house. "By the way Maria I got something that you might like." Benji says pulling from his large bag a Russian rifle. "I thought that you said no firearms." Maria says teasing but accepting the rifle with a smile.

"I said to not focus only on firearms. Still is good knowing to use them." Benji replies. "And yes I brought souvenirs for you too." Adds to the others. They cheer over Benji's words. "Benji that ship is ready to be set in sail." Chloe says. "Okay." Benji replies. "How it is named?" Chloe smiles. "I picked up something proper to name it. Kitai. That you know that can mean 'hope' or 'danger.' That will be all around this quest." She says on a serious tone.

"Kitai." Benji says. "I like it. As you said it will be all around us during our time there."

End of the chapter five:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you to Kanna's man, Silverblue Dragon and HaruNatsu for the reviews. Thank you a lot for them. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. For the unedited version please go to the for the edited version please go to I thank you all for the understanding. If sexual scenes offend you in any way I am giving you the option to chose a version with out explicit sexual content.


	6. Grand Opening

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter six: Grand Opening

Six months passed since Benji arrived with Charme on the house. The final preparations for the long delayed departure are being done. Charme is on the arena making some money to relax while Benji is packing all the weapons that will be shipped. Marisa walks to him. "What you want?" he asks seeing the woman.

"I am going to go too." She says to him. "I heard all the conversations of your sister and the others and I understand the situation that you are in. I want to help." Benji sighs. "I won't take you. You don't follow orders and you might put all this in danger because your actions." He replies. "I gave up" Marisa says. "I saw you and that blonde more than once on the training area. She sitting over you and you two talking over things. I never had a chance had I?"

"I kept saying that for years." Benji answers her question. "I used to see you as a friend. Not someone to care as a lover. If you don't do anything stupid I can accept another sword on this. But if you plan attacking Maria or anyone else of this group I will kill you so fast that you won't even realize that you died."

She nods with a sad expression. "I guess that after all that I did I deserve this kind of treatment." She whispers. "I will get my things. And I won't be doing anything like I used to." She walks away looking back at Benji who turned back to finish packing.

Two weeks later they are all on a new boat fully unrelated to Benji on the papers but everyone knew that it was his. It was large enough to carry everyone and have space to train. That not adding the large cargo bay with weapons for them. They are also taking an apprentice of a famous blacksmith to forge and repair the weapons of the group.

They make a stop near of Spain. A boat meets theirs and a tall man with Latino features wearing black pants and a black cotton jacket, with long black hair boards the ship. "Yo Benji." He says when seeing the young man. "How you are doing Antonio? How is the family?" Benji replies shaking hands and hugging the older man.

"They are fine. Our house here is great, the restaurant is making money and everyone is happy. But I couldn't help in hearing that you are planning in going into war with one country." Antonio replies. "Well they got my mother and I want her back. Not to mention that they dirtied my sister and her friend's name. So we kind of want revenge." Benji comments.

"Ah! The good and old revenge." Antonio comments. "Well then let me give you some more weapons. You see our old friends of your time as a merc gathered some things that might help you." While they chat boxes and more boxes are being loaded on Benji's ship. "And be careful as you are in there. The last thing that you need is getting more women on you like that Italian was back then." Antonio adds to Benji in a serious tone. "Don't even mention that." Benji replies.

The others are a bit confused but decide to stay in silence. After sometime Antonio and his crew leaves after giving to Benji more weapons. The two ships moves to their own destinations.

Teito harbor May tenth 1931 12:03 AM; Dock 17

"I really don't want to believe that when we return to Teito we in war against the city." Sumire comments as the ship is docking. "I don't like that any more than you do Sumire. But we have to do this." Maria replies in a serious tone. "We have to rescue our mother Sumire. We can't let her stay in prison any longer than she had stayed." Benji says looking at the distant Teito radio tower.

"I know." Sumire replies. "I know that. But Maria and I fought to defend this city before. Now we are the enemies of this city." Benji places one of his hands over his sister shoulder. "We aren't enemies of the city; we are enemies of the empire. But that is unimportant. We won't attack civilians or try to bring demons to the city we only want to clear the name of you two, our mother and rescue our mother." Benji tells to her in a comforting tone. "Bear it for a while."

"Damn Benji have some tact. It would make us feel better if you didn't recall us that we are enemies of the empire." Maria scolds him. The ship comes to a halt and Chloe begins to arrange the cargo to be unloaded from it. Benji leaves the ship and walks to a bar after telling to the girls to stay on the ship.

Benji enters on the bar and easily finds who he is looking for. He walks to a more secluded tabled where a young woman with long black hair is having a drink. "Yo Sakiko. Have been a while since we last saw each other." Benji greets her casually. "It has." She replies while Benji sits down.

"Everything is ready?" Benji asks. "You know me Uchiki it is done and over with. Everything as you requested plus few extras." She answers with a teasingly smile. "I spoke with a handful of people that showed some interest in joining your side." Benji sighs. "I am not planning a revolution or anything like that Sakiko. This is just a personal war. We won't throw down any government." He tells her in a serious tone.

"None of them think in throwing down the government. Those are friends of ours that are fans of Hina and want to free her." She replies. "Sakiko I appreciate that. But I can't just get more people to join us. We are a small group and three of us are considered criminals. What we are planning can be considered treason. We can't just allow people joining us left and right because one of them might sell us out." Benji tells her still in a serious tone.

"I know that Uchiki. But if you change your mind let me know. Anyway let's get out of here and get you and your unit to the base." She replies. Benji nods and they leave the bar.

Back on the docks Benji sees the ship's crane unloading the cargo in a large steam truck and a steam bus is there waiting. Benji gives the orders to move to the bus. Everyone goes to the bus. Only a man working for Sakiko stays behind to unload the remaining cargo. Sakiko drives the bus thru the city. Maria and Sumire looks at the city with a mix of sadness and longing.

"The city hasn't changed at all." Sumire commented. "Nothing changed since we left." Sakiko chuckled and tells her. "It has changed miss. You will see how much when we reach our destination." Sumire looks at Sakiko confused. And in a short while she would understand why.

The bus parks in front of a large building. It occupy an entire city block, in one side have many buildings and other constructions, but in the other there is a large circus build with stone and metal, but it was so carefully worked and painted that looked like a normal tend. The circus itself is surrounded by a wall clearly to prevent anyone from sneaking inside. The large metal gates are decorated with intricate floral patterns. On the top of the tend there is many multi colored flags.

"Welcome to the Maboroshi no Yoru." Sakiko says with a rather grandly gesture to the buildings complex. "Illusion of the night?" Maria asks. "Well was that or Nocturnal Illusion as Uchiki wanted." Sakiko replies. "I decided to change the name to Japanese to make easier to people recall it."

"You know I fail to see why having us to perform in a circus will help us to stay unknown." Sumire commented glaring at Benji. "I say the very same thing about you acting on the imperial theater." Benji replies. "Besides here we will be wearing masks and heavy make up to disguise ourselves."

"Mind in discussing inside? It is kind of cold out here." Marisa complains. Sakiko leads them to the tend. "WOW! This place is huge!" Chloe shouts and she isn't surprised by the echoes of her shout bouncing back to her. "It kind of recalls me of an arena." Maria comments. "You are staying too much around Uchiki." Sakiko said annoyed.

"Don't mention that they sleep together sometimes." Chloe whispers to Sakiko. The brunette nods understanding. "Anyway the stage is separated from the audience seats by a pit where can be placed props, an orchestra and other things for a show. As you can see there are trapezes on those frames hanging from the ceiling. I leave the spectacle up to you guys." Sakiko says to them.

"The backstage have a main control room where curtains, lights, and everything else can be controlled from. It also has changing rooms, prop rooms and everything needed to store and place people on." Sakiko continues giving them a tour by the facilities. After they leave the circus building they are facing a series of halls with plaques on the. "Each of those halls leads to a different part of the facilities as gym, cafeteria, locker room, bathroom and everything else."

They nod understanding and Benji makes a mental note to map the place. "The base itself is bellow the ground. There is an elevator on the garage where vehicles can be transferred from the surface to underground and the other way around. In the base you can find a map of the city, armory, command room, well I am sure that you guys will find it. I won't list them all. But the base is really big." Sakiko continues.

"No wonder you took so long to gather money you build this huge place! We won't need half of the space!" Chloe shouts to Benji. "Five years to gather money and build this fucking place! You said that we shouldn't set down roots that we might be running away from the country!"

"This way will raise less suspicion on us because people won't think that we are planning to leave soon because we build a place to act and live." Benji replies. "But it is waste of money!" Chloe shots back. Everyone else is busy looking around the huge complex. "For sure is bigger than the teigeki." Maria comments. "You are right. At least twice bigger than it." Sumire agreed.

"By the way Uchiki, I thought that you would like to know this little piece of information." Sakiko says to Benji. "Few years ago a bunch of rich guys decided to build their own arena near of Teito, as you can guess it isn't the usual kind that you are used to see around the world, this one deals only with really high bets from very rich people, the common people doesn't even know about it."

"And the fighters?" Benji asked curious, it doesn't matter how well trained everyone is or how much money they have on their vault there is always place for more money and training. "Anyone that knows can enter paying a fee, is the usual deal you pay a certain amount and if you win you doubles it." Sakiko answered. "Knowing you as I know you I already got you some passes to go there with all your crew to train."

"Good job Sakiko." Benji praised her. "Anyway I will leave you guys to get used to this place; you know how to find me." She said, Benji nods and the Japanese woman leaves the building. "I still think that this is a waste of money." Chloe says to Benji after Sakiko leaves. "Chloe we have more than five millions dollars in cash, gold and precious stones, this place only costed five hundred thousand dollars." Benji replied. "We have rivers of money to use. Besides Sakiko told me that there is a arena in Teito and you know what that means." He added with a smile. "More training on the arena and betting." Chloe replied. "Exactly." Benji said. "SO chill out we have a lot of founds."

Benji, Sumire, Maria and the others stay on the Maboroshi no Yoru for one entire week getting used to the lay out of the buildings and locations inside them. In the command room Benji, Maria, Sumire, Chloe and Charme are looking at a map of the city. "As you requested I stalked the members of the Imperial Theater on this passed week and using Sakiko's information I found that they aren't doing anything other than acting on the years that followed the escape of Maria and Sumire." Charme says to Benji on a serious tone, the former thief found the reasons of the entire battle too serious to fool around or screw up, so during her training she worked her hardest to be on Benji's standards.

"You mean that they aren't acting as the defense force anymore?" Sumire asked confused and shocked. "From what I have collected and checked it seems that part of the defense force is getting less and less founds each year in a steady rate." Charme answered. "And the man that you two called taisho left the theater and he is now in a high position in the navy's rank and he doesn't seem to care with the theater or the inhabitants."

Maria and Sumire try hard to hide their feelings, they knew that on the beginning Ogami didn't liked being there and he was tricked by everyone and Yoneda to believe that they was just a theatrical troupe, but time passed and he seemed to love being there. "There are more." Charme added. "I don't know what the cause is, but more than once he voiced his disliking of the defense force and that the defense force was waste of money and time and that what the capital really needed was an army able to defeat the evil not a small team of women."

Sumire bites her lower lip in frustration; Maria clenches her fists angry with what she just heard. "He also said that the koubus should be turned in something really useful in combats that any soldier could use in any situation." Charme continued. "I fear that the top dogs agree with him and the worse is that there is few rumors that some really powerful generals or something like that are interested in beginning a war against a neighboring country and they might actually try to find a way to turn those koubu things into machines for open wars."

Sumire leaves and Maria follows. Charme is about to call them when Benji motions to her let them go. "Those words have hitted them hard, they was part of that defense force and they don't want to believe that the man that they followed said what you said that he did and that he is supporting the use of the koubus in a war." Benji says to Charme after Maria and Sumire leave the room. "They might deny but they still have feelings for everyone connected directly to the defense force." Charme nods understanding.

"It just get worse boss." Charme says to Benji. "I have checked all the information that Sakiko gave us and there says that there is rumors of the government making some secret experiences and that Ogami guy that you said that you have cutted his arm, well he is with both arms I am guessing that if the government is doing experiments he might have be part of one that was successful and somehow he got his arm back."

Benji sighs, he knows that it isn't good and all the information that they got didn't said anything about the reasons that caused Sumire to be hunted by her commanders and why they were so determinate to get her or kill her so much that they made Maria also be a criminal and arrested Hinako. "Moving to something else about my mother?" Benji asked.

"Taking out mentioning that she is being considerably well treated in some secret military prison our information doesn't say anything about her." Charme replied. "Boss I am guessing that they are just keeping her alive to lure you, your sister and Maria to try freeing her."

"Trap or not we are going to find a way to free her." Benji said, Charme sighs. "I knew that you were going to say that." she said in a mock disappointed tone throwing her arms up. "What else you need me to do?" she said in a serious tone. "For a while nothing, let's leave to Sakiko the information gathering since we are here now she can begin a more aggressive way of collecting it." Benji answered. "Just get ready to the opening day of the Yoru; you know that we are a stunt circus." Charme nods and leaves.

"So bro what we should do about the defense force?" Chloe asked when they are alone. "First we will see how deep they are on this mess and if they are involved we get rid of them, if they are innocent we just let them be." Benji answered in a serious tone. "And if they are ordered to fight us?" she asked. "Then we fight back." Benji replied. "If they fight us they are our enemies and if they don't come to our side we deal with them as we do with the other enemies." Chloe nods understanding exactly what he meant.

Teito June second 1931 10:03 AM; Imperial Theater

An eighteen years old Iris runs on the theater halls wearing a summer dress. "Hurry up Sakura!" Iris calls the older woman while knowing on her bedroom door. "We will be late for the grand opening of that circus!" "I am going Iris-chan." Sakura said opening the bedroom door; Sakura is wearing her usual pink kimono and hakama.

"Why you took so long?" Iris asked annoyed to the brunette. "I was taking out from my purse things that I wouldn't need and making sure that I wouldn't forget my ticket." Sakura replied with a small smile. Iris and Sakura arrived on the entry where the remaining members of the hanagumi and the members of Paris kagekidan where waiting for them.

They leave the theater chatting excitedly about the circus opening and the fact that they won't be the single show in the city anymore and because of that they will be able to finally get a break of acting so much. In front of the Maboroshi no Yoru the hanagumi can see a really long line of people who are eagerly waiting their turn to enter on the circus that is already allowing the costumers to enter.

Inside the circus there isn't a single empty chair after everyone entered and is waiting for the beginning of the show. The hanagumi and fleur division are very excited looking around the ample stage and the filled rows of seats. "I can't believe that so many people came for this opening." Kanna commented in awe, the circus easily held ten times more people than the theater.

"Everyone is very curious." Reni commented in a normal tone, with the years Reni became more open and stopped suppressing her emotions. "It took years to this place be built and everyone wants to see the show." Orihime nods agreeing, she too was very curious at this new spectacle it was a good change from being the spectacle.

The light dims and a strong feminine voice break the excited chatter of the audience being transmitted by many well disguised loudspeakers. "Welcome to the Maboroshi no Yoru it great delight and pleasure we welcome you all to out grand opening!" Chloe said from the center of the stage, she is wearing a tight purple ringmaster outfit. "For this very special time our opening act will be the stunning Natasha's archery!"

After Chloe's words Maria who is wearing a black and white outfit composed of loose white trousers, brown knee high leather boots, a closed black jacket, brown leather archery gloves, a light armor on her chest, a mask that covers the lower half of her face and a leather hat finishing the outfit, Maria's long blonde hair is loose and moves as Maria's black horse rides on the large ring.

Maria is holding a black long bow on her left hand while her right hand is holding on the reins, on her right side hanging on a belt is a quiver filled with arrows. Maria rides around the ring while Sumire wearing a very tight black, purple and red long sleeved leotard enters on the ring; Sumire's well shaped legs are painted with tribal styled golden dragon that coils around her right leg, on her leotard the dragon continues to move upwards, wrapping around her slim waist, passing diagonally on her stomach under her right breast, crossing her back and passing over her left shoulder, its mouth appears to be open, ready to tear Sumire's left breast to reach her heart. Covering her head is a semi-transparent veil mask covering a mask covering the lower half of her face, Sumire's long hair is loose over her shoulders, casketing on her back.

Sumire is pushing a cart loaded with apples, shooting clays, disks and several other targets to Maria to shoot. Sumire moves to the center of the ring while Chloe moved away without being noticed, the spotlights were on Sumire and Maria.

Sumire throw an apple far from the center of the stage and Maria snaps two arrows in a nearly instant succession at the apple piercing the fruit with both arrows. The crowd goes wild and Sumire throws a shooting clay on the air, Maria snaps an arrow at the disk shattering it.

Sumire holds a cigarette on her slim fingers and hold her hand near of her face as if she was going to place the cigarette on her lips, Maria shoots at the cigarette cutting the thin roll with her arrow. Once again the crowd cheers at the feat, the hanagumi and fleur division cheers as everyone else, they haven't ever seen a show like that.

After two hours the show ends and the people start to leave the circus, the hanagumi and fleur division are walking away from the circus, Kanna, Iris and Orihime are happily eating candy apples sold by the circus's food stands. "I loved the show." Sakura commented still excited. "That act with the silks was just breathtaking."

"It was good but I enjoyed more the tightrope act." Glycine replied. "That man is just insane and skillful. I still can't believe that he was doing somersaults and acrobatics on that height with out even a safety net." "I enjoyed the fire show." Erica commented with a smile while eating some of her chocolate candied popcorn. "The burst of flames and the fire breathing. Mister Clown! Fire!" All the girls chat about their favorite acts excitedly it their day off started perfectly well.

End of the chapter six:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

Sorry for the really long gap in updating this fic, I placed this fic in the backburner because a block on this story. Most of this chapter was written 11/11/05 at the time of the last update, so style changes, grammar improvement and other things that changed since then won't be present in most of this chapter.

I apologize to everyone that waited for this new chapter and the development of the story, I can't promise that the next update will come soon but for sure won't take as long as this one.

Bonus scene …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe that we got a full house." Chloe commented to the others in the dinning hall, they are having a small celebration over the success of the show, even the show being just a cover. "After nearly five years of mysterious construction it is just normal." Benji commented casually. "Everyone wanted to see what we have done here."

"I am happy that everything went fine and no one was hurt." Charme said in a serious tone. "I can't even count how many times any one of us could get killed on this show. Especially the two of you on that stupid knife throwing act, if any of you missed the knife would be dead."

"We are very used to the dangerous game of grabbing a knife on the air." Chloe commented casually. "I lost the count of times that we did that in combat, the one that throws at us usually dies with the knife that he used against us." "And we practiced a lot before the show using dummies just to make sure that everything was fine." Benji added. "Everyone is performing what they can do to prevent accidents."

"Shooting arrows at Sumire is dangerous!" Charme exclaimed. "I trust on Maria with my life." Sumire said to the dark skinned girl. "I know that she will hit only the target and not me."

Charme sighs annoyed, her own act was dangerous but not as dangerous as the others; Benji was on the tightrope performing all kinds of stunts on it, Chloe's act was the knife throwing with Benji and Sumire, with Benji they would throw one knife at each other as trying to kill the other with the knife then grab it on the air and throw at the other, with Sumire the act was the most common knife throwing around a target.

Sumire's act was a very dangerous but very graceful and beautiful act on the silk and paired with Benji on the trapeze. Charme's act was the illusionism and escapism acts, it was followed by Sasha's act of small magic and sorcery acts, mostly fire related.

Maria pulls Benji to a more secluded spot on the busy dinning hall. "They were here." Maria said to him in a serious tone. Benji nods understanding what she meant, he also noticed the girls on the VIP stands. "The other girls with them are the fleur division of Paris." Maria explained. "And we weren't noticed by any of them."

"I told you that masks and the long hair would make you two pass unnoticed by them." Benji commented seriously, since they escaped from Teito Maria and Sumire began letting their hair grow, both girls kept their hair on their hip level, Maria however still kept some shorter bangs that cover the left side of her face part of her hair was still styled as it was when she kept her hair short; Sumire's styled her hair in a way that her hair style is just a longer version of the style that used with her hair on the shoulder length.

"I am not all that confident about moving around the city." Maria said in an honest tone, for her just the longer hair, a more tanned skin and few facial differences from the five years passed wasn't enough for her to believe that she could walk around freely; her face was slightly more mature with the years and her body also was slimmer, fit and mature; the same happened with Sumire.

"I can understand your worries." Benji replied in a sympathetic tone. "Use a hat and a pair of shades that will help." Maria nods and looks at Sumire. "And her?" she asked while Sumire is happily chatting with Charme, Sumire was happy in being back to a stage. "Sumire has a beauty mark under her left eye."

"Make up or shades." Benji replied. "Or she can just style her hair as you do and cover her left eye." "Don't tease me." Maria hissed embarrassed. "What you plan on doing now? We are officially on business." "We are still gathering intelligence." Benji answered seriously. "They hid mother's location very well; we still don't have much information about her whereabouts." Benji sighs running his hand on his now long hair. "We might be forced to take forceful measures to get information about her."

Maria nods in silence, she knows that the true reason of their entire quest is rescue Hinako from her prison, everything else including discovering the truth about the orders to kill Sumire is only secondary and not as important, even Sumire agreed on that, her mother is much more important than her own name and the truth behind the orders of her assassination.


End file.
